


Side By Side Anthem

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-01
Updated: 2001-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: The Side by Side 'zine anthem!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 8
Collections: Side by Side





	Side By Side Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this poem was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

Oh, we ain't got a barrel of credits,  
And maybe we need a few edits,  
But we'll travel the sky  
Happy as pi,  
Side by side!  
  
Through all kinds of space storms,  
Maybe the stars will fall,  
But as long as we're together,  
It doesn't matter at all.  
  
When they've all had their quarrels and parted,  
We'll be the same as we started,  
Just traveling along,  
Singing a song,  
Side by side!  



End file.
